Fiore Mage Pop, Christmas Edition
by theskydragonslayer
Summary: An insider at Fairy Tail has given Fiore's #1 magazine for mages, a play-by-play recount of this past weekend's Christmas Party. Laxus and Juvia were seen kissing underneath a mistletoe, and many members were sporting Gray's usual attire. You won't regret reading this!


**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**Christmas is almost here! _Eeeeee_... (girly scream) I seriously can't wait. We aren't going to have a Christmas tree this year though. :(**

**I know Sorcerer Magazine is the magazine for guilds and mages, but the name Fiore Mage Pop just came into my head so I wanted to use it.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**ღChapter 1 **

At this time of year, as usual, Magnolia Town was like a picturesque Christmas village. Fresh snow covered the roofs of houses and candles lit up the gingerbread house look-a-likes. Doorframes were adorned with Christmas lights and wreaths were placed on the doors. Bells and carols were heard at every street corner, and heavenly smells wafted from open windows.

Down on the snow covered cobblestone streets, a short old man with a funny striped hat was walking along. He didn't seem to be in a hurry to get anywhere. He took his time looking around at the bright Christmas decorations and the big sale signs. As he passed by the shops, the townsfolk huddled together in small groups and whispered. It was quite obvious that they were talking about him since they sneaked glances when they thought he wasn't looking. A big tipsy looking man even, not-so-subtly, pointed at him. The old passerby was probably already used to all the attention though; he _was_ one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

As he went past a newsstand, he took interest in a magazine displayed on a rack. It was one of the newer and more popular ones. He took out a few coins and threw them to the newsvendor.

On the cover of the magazine, in big, bold letters, it read, '**Fiore Mage Pop**. _The Number One Magazine for Guilds and Mages. Special Issue_.' (the 'Special Issue' part was in red and green font.)

Underneath, there was a picture of a very familiar guild. In the image, the members were all dressed up in festive party attire, and they all looked like as if they were having fun. Well maybe, a bit _too_ much fun. Like a drunk type of fun.

At the bottom right corner of the picture, and in a smaller font, it read;

_The Most Desirable Mages, Page 12_

_The Best and Worst Magic's of the Year, Page 19_

_A Sneak Peek of Blue Pegasus's Christmas Photo Shoot, Page 24_

(And)_ A Play-by-Play Recount of the Scandalous Events at Fairy Tail's Christmas Party, Page 30_

After gazing at the cover page for a few seconds, the man ripped open the magazine and rapidly flipped to the last few pages.

He scanned the page with an unreadable expression.

The article was titled, _'A Play-by-Play Recount of the Scandalous Events at Fairy Tail's Christmas Party. Written by: Jason Takahashi.' _

Underneath there was a short paragraph;

_An insider at Fairy Tail has given Fiore's #1 magazine for mages, a play-by-play recount of this past weekend's Christmas Party. He or she has officially spilled all the beans. In the next pages, you'll read about all the 'fun' time those Fairies had. Let me tell you now, you won't regret reading it. We can guarantee that the information is 100% true. The insider that came to us bared the mark of Fairy Tail. He or she told us a lot of juicy information that we just couldn't wait to share to our amazing readers. Even Laxus was seen kissing Juvia Lockser under the mistletoe,_ _and many members were sporting Gray's usual attire (they were shirtless). If you don't believe us, well, we even have a few pictures as proof. Let me tell you again, you won't regret reading this!_

A picture of the party covered the middle section of the page.

Up front, Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, and Jellal and Erza were dancing wildly. All of them quite drunk, especially Lucy, whose dress was hiked up to her stomach (the lower part was blurred out). Gajeel and Levy were singing on the stage, with Jet and Droy passed out underneath their guitars. On the burnt couch, there was a young blue haired girl curled up on a dark haired boy's lap. About three dozen mages were lying on the floor around the guild. Underneath the lower, wooden roof supports, a couple of couples (one was a green haired male with one of the Take Over siblings) were all making out heavily under mistletoes. In the background, on one of the windowsills, was Gildarts and his daughter, and it looked like they were singing some funeral song because they were crying with their mouths opened (or it could have been the effect of excessive drinking). Close to the edge of the picture, was a short, greying man wearing only underwear that said 'Mommie's Little Elf' and he was kissing one of the wanted posters on the job board.

The caption underneath read, '_Fairy Tail members are seen dancing, singing, and making out under mistletoes. It seems like many of them have been drinking too._'

After reading, the man growled and let out a shout of anger.

He scrunched up the magazine angrily, ripped it up, threw it on the ground, and used his magically grown foot to stomp on it.

He glared menacingly at anyone who looked at him.

The groups of people around him all scattered and disappeared into nearby shops. Many of them slipping and falling on the ice.

'It doesn't matter which one of my shitty brats did this, he'll pay!' the furious man snarled.

Then, Makarov stomped off towards the direction of the guild leaving terrified people in his wake.

* * *

**Can you leave me some reviews as early Christmas presents? **

**I like feedback of all types. :)**

**(Woo hoo! Almost a thousand words!)**

**Until next time,**

_~Felicity_


End file.
